


Learning Curve

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6389713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first language Rey thought fit to learn was the language of the one who controlled the amount of money she might bring back after a day of scavenging.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning Curve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anthean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthean/gifts).



The first language Rey thought fit to learn was the language of the one who controlled the amount of money she might bring back after a day of scavenging. Rey needed to be able to communicate with the an. At first, Rey tripped over her syllables, butchering the language terribly.

She picked up how to understand it faster than speaking it. Rey noticed she had a faster learning curve than most on Jakku but this could be due to her young age at the time. Writing, on the other hand, never came easy to Rey but as long as she could read, understand, and speak it she figured it would be easy to get by.

Binary Rey learned because of necessity as well. With all the droids running about, it served to learn their unique language. This was surprisingly easier than the second language she learned. You just had to focus on the different beeps. It all meant something.

Learning to understand Wookie was just for run. Rey found herself bored and taught herself the very gutteral sounding language. She never really thought much of the fact that she was multilingual but Finn seemed fascinated by it.

“I guess you never had an opportunity to learn before?”

Finn shook his head. “We were meant to obey. Learning a language would involve thinking and Captain Phasma didn’t want that.”

“I have some time before training with Master Skywalker so let’s teach you to understand Chewie.”

“Why do I have to start with the hardest one first?” Finn almost sounded like he was whining-- almost.

Rey grinned. “We’ll take it slow.”

“Binary is also an option,” Finn grumbled. “I spend more time with BB-8 than I do Chewie you know.”

There was no way Rey was going to back off. Now that she was back with Luke, her and Chewie would be around more. “Both are useful but BB-8 is off with Pie right now. Doesn’t it make more sense to learn to communicate with Chewie?”

Finn sighed. “So those growls actually mean something?”

“Yes but I don’t expect you to be able to make the sounds Chewie does. I don’t even think a human voice is capable of it.”

“So you’ll just teach me to understand Chewie’s growls?”

“Yeah.”

Finn looked at Rey with a look that could only be described as a look of disbelief. “Whatever you say, Rey.”

The first lesson went terribly and the second just as bad. Rey was determined, however. She wanted Chewie and Finn to be able to communicate since Rey intended to invite onto the Millennium Falcon. Communication would be very beneficial in this case.

On the fifth day, Finn finally started to show some progress. Rey knew he would show progress eventually. Finn, on the other hand, seemed shocked that he had come to understand some of Chewie’s growls.

“I told you,” Rey said, a teasing smile playing on her lips.

“Wait until you teach me more of the wookie vocabulary.” Finn warned. “That is going to take a whole lot more work.”


End file.
